Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable information recording medium used in a control device that controls a motor driving at least two or more axes, an evaluation method, and the control device.
Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses learning control (repeating control) as a method of realizing followability of high speed and high accuracy with respect to a command in which the same geometry pattern is repeated in a predetermined cycle, in control of a motor. Particularly, Patent Document 1 discloses a control system that machines a geometry formed of an arc, a polygon, or combination thereof by coordinated operation of a plurality of axes including two axes that are orthogonal to each other. This control system operates a positional deviation between a position command and position feedback of a detected servo motor, for every sampling cycle, calculates a reference signal changing in one direction, from the position command or the position feedback of own axis or another axis, and performs learning control on the basis of the reference signal, the position command, and the positional deviation.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method of improving machine accuracy in multi-machining of a reentrant corner portion by a wire electrical discharge machine. Particularly, Patent Document 2 discloses a control device of a wire electrical discharge machine and a machining path creation device having: a machining program storage means of storing a machining program; an offset value storage means of storing a wire offset value for every machining time; a machining program analysis means of analyzing the machining program; a geometry creation means of creating a geometry of a workpiece on the basis of an analysis result by the machining program analysis means; an arc radius for geometry compensation storage means of storing an arc radius predetermined for performing compensation of the geometry; and an arc shape insertion means of, when a shape created by the geometry creation means is a geometry having a reentrant corner portion formed by crossing of two linear movement blocks that are parallel with each other, deleting each one portion in the reentrant corner side, and inserting an arc-shaped movement block having the arc radius to the deleted portion.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-58824
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-099824